The Door of Wonders
by Lady Shwarz
Summary: After being accepted into this prestigeous school, everything is nowhere near what our poor heroine expected. Finding an old friend, she's introduced to the Host Club. What will happen when a certain host member catches her eye? OC X Host Club Member
1. Dream Door of Wonders

1.

The door of wonders.

Chapter 1.

The door.

Again, it started with the door. What was the door? She didn't exactly know, except that the outside was plain. It wasn't that pretty of a door, there were no cool swirls and funny-looking designs, but it was the same color as everything else in the hall, white. And there was no visible difference about from the other doors, but yet… it was special. It was just another door, all of them the same in the hallway.

But then, when you opened it, you went blind from some randomly appearing light and then pink petals danced around your body from the gushing wind stream coming from the opening. It was all so strange, every time she saw it; she didn't know what to think. But the weirdest thing about it all was that she was wearing some ugly sunshine yellow dress, which puffed out heavily at the bottom and the shoulders, with white cuffs on the wrists.

But, once again, once the light had faded enough to see, and after the chorus of 'Welcome~!', she'd swear she had saw people, a group of them, all really tall, but before she could check the details, they were already gone, as was the room, as was the light.

The only thing that still stayed, was the little plaque that said, "The Third Music Room,"

Hoshiko woke up immediately, she never knew why, or what, that dream was about. She did recognize the girl; it was herself, but the place? She'd never seen it before. She knew she would soon though; she had an uncanny knack of dreaming up places she'd soon be seeing. This worried her immensely. The words in her dream were of a different language. Asian, they looked. But she wasn't positive. Would this mean she would be going there? What about her home now? What would happen? What _did_ all this mean?

It hurt her head thinking all this at once, so she quickly stopped. She looked over at her clock on the side table next to her. Her alarm clock was set to ring in exactly 26 seconds, so quickly she jumped to turn it off before it shrieked its music. Not even music, just plain old _noise_. She sighed and ran a hand half-way through her hair before it getting stuck in the knots. She sighed once more and went to search out a hair-brush to free her hand from her head.

After successfully finding something to detach her hand, she yawned and went downstairs to eat something. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some cereal, she was hungry. And she wanted to think about her dream. Both of which were dangerous to do without food unless plots of cannibalistic vampire animals fit into your schemes.

She sat down on the couch, and snuggled deep into the cushions. Shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth, she chased her mind for _anything_ to relate to that door. It all confused her. It seemed way to much like some stupid anime or manga. The door was fancy, but not too fancy. Rose petals shot out of the room when the door was opened, and the chorus of welcome? Cliché. The scenario was extremely cliché. No doubts about that.

Quickly finishing her cereal she placed it in the kitchen sink. She stood up and headed back upstairs to get ready for school. She had plenty of time and still she wanted to hurry. Anxiously, she raced to find her outfit. It was the same every school day, the same navy plaid knee-length skirt, white blouse, navy vest with the school emblem, and the cutest black dress shoes she could ever imagine on a 5-year-old. The uniform was stupid, so she always wore outrageously coloured chunky bracelets and necklaces, and tied her hair up with rainbow elastics. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and prepared herself to head out the door. With one last check over of her school uniform, she walked out the door

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· ` fast forward `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `

Hoshiko's school was one of the smallest in the city. It had 5 classrooms, and a playground outside. No cafeteria, no gym, just the giant undercover area that each 15-person class could fit under. The only good thing about the school was that even though they were basically poor, they taught more than any other school in the area. They were the 'advanced' school that nobody could get in. Ha. Good excuse, huh?

She didn't mind at all, her and her mom had lived by themselves her whole life. So the little school fit her better, well, she thought so in the least.

In this little area, everybody knew one another. There were no secrets, no scandals, barely any graffiti or even theft. This area was entirely humble.

Hoshiko gasped for breath. It was terribly early, and yet, she ran. School didn't start for a while, that she was sure of. Her plan was to drop all her stuff off in her class, and then go outside for a quick run. As she jogged, her backpack whapped against her lower back, making a dull ache appear. Stopping to pull her long dirty-blond hair up, the ache subsided for the time-being.

When she stepped in the school, she could hear the few people from her class say hello to her. "Hey," she said to them all before placing her bag at her desk, and continuing on her way outside.

She didn't know why, but the feeling of something terrible happening soon came over her. She groaned. She didn't know why, but she had a knack of being right about these things. Automatically, the thought of possibly being paranoid left abruptly. Hoshiko scratched her head. All of this puzzled her. She'd never been through anything like this before. Nothing had ever been like this. Yes, she'd been right about most things, but they were small. Like finding a pencil or weirdly knowing her best friends parents were about to have a divorce.

Yeah. She knew she was weird.  
She ran the track. She jogged slowly at first, then busted into a full-out run. Breathing into her nose and out her mouth, she pushed herself harder while trying to pace herself. The lap was about to end before she stopped to take a drink. Luckily, her school wasn't _that_ cheap and still installed the odd water fountain around the school.

She slurped the crystal like water up fast, swallowing as much as she could. She'd always been thirsty. She could play one song on DDR -on easy, and then gulp up a whole water bottle.

"Shinobu-san! Shinobu-san!" Hoshiko turned her head at her name. The secretary, Monica, an elderly woman with more than her fair share of gray hair, and more energy than four 5-year-olds combined, was jogging outside waving her arms around franticly, obviously trying to catch her attention. Hoshiko noted the envelope held in her hand.

She stopped to catch her breath before continuing, "You've got mail!"

"Mail?" Hoshiko was confused. Mail? Who from? But then, more importantly, why? She knew everyone around here, and saw them everyday. She couldn't think of anything anyone would want to send her a letter about. Barely anyone from outside the neighborhood she knew. "Who is it from?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue. Why don't you read it?" Monica handed her the letter. She looked at Hoshiko, most-likely expecting her to open it now and tell her what's in it.

"Okay?" before Hoshiko opened the letter, she examined the fancy envelope, with the fancy font telling her name and the address of her home and school. She held the piece of paper that was inside carefully in her hands. "It says…, 'Congratulations Ms. Shinobu Hoshiko, for you've been accepted into Ouran High School. This is a complete scholarship, paid for by Shinobu Naomi, your late grandmother…." She quickly read on. "Wait, grandmother? Since when did I have a grandmother? Especially one that's rich?"

"Today's a half day, do you want to go home and ask?" Monica was Hoshiko's favorite person in the school. She always knew exactly what Hoshiko secretly wanted.

Hoshiko pondered it for a moment. "Would I be able to?"

Monica nodded, "I'll go write you a sick note now. Just grab your things and wait outside the front door." She smiled afterwards. Then turned around and jogged back towards the school. Hoshiko sighed. Well, who ever said her life was boring? It certainly wasn't now. She jogged back in the direction of the school as well.

She wanted to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Mysterious Outsider

2.

**Mysterious Outsider.**

_Chapter 2._

She didn't know exactly how long she sat there. It could have been mere seconds. But for all she knew, it felt like hours. Her legs felt weak and stiff from staying rigid so long. She desperately wanted to move, but that would involve using energy that she frankly, didn't have momentarily.

Her mind was fuzzy, she couldn't focus properly and every time she tried, she head pounded with a stupid aching that she couldn't stand and nearly drove her up the wall with.

The walls in the small waiting room were a soft mocha color, with pure white trims. The white ceramic flooring looked recently cleaned, despite the scuffs from the few small kids fooling around in their new, expensive wheelies. The chairs she was using as a couch were black with thin metal bodies and thick cushy seats and high backs.

"I'm bored…" she whined. She knew nobody was going to listen to her; the only other people in the room were in a heated discussion about nail polish. She groaned and placed her hands over her eyes hoping to block out the light rays from the lamps and ceiling-lights around her.

A young Asian woman with straight black shoulder-length hair and the most vibrant red rimmed glasses resting on her nose came out of the doorway and quickly called out, "Is Ms. Shinobu here? Mrs. Hamano would like to speak with you now."

Hoshiko jumped at her name and squealed like a school-girl when she bolted to the door. She wanted to shout out 'FINALLY' and do a jig of happiness but she knew that would only end in freaked out stares from the nail polish debaters.

It was weird walking into the office room. Everything looked so neat at first glance, but when you looked every thing over again, it all seemed out of place.

"So... you're Ms. Hoshiko Shinobu, and you are here today to collect your grandmother's will?" Hoshiko nodded. Under the presence of this woman, mind her being alone, she felt silly. Even though she hated to admit it, she felt like a little kid in the office.

The woman, Mrs. Hamano, continued. "And may I add that your parents are not joining you today?" The woman was skeptical, and her raised eyebrow proved it.

Hoshiko took a great breath before starting. "My parents weren't able to make it today." Truth was, her parents wanted everything but to come here today. Every time she asked them, they told her: 'Maybe later, I'm busy today,' or 'You want this _you_ do this.'

"Is that so?"

"Yes. May we start?"

This wasn't her ideal day, but she had been looking forward to it all week. Day after day passed until today came, and when it did, she ran out the door at full speed; almost running out in her pajamas. But then again, she was the only one who was curious about the will. Her grandmother never knew her, and until that letter came for her at school, she didn't even know she _had_ a grandmother. The fact that her parents seemed to be gloom with the idea baffled her. Why would they? What if her grandmother was rich? Owned a mansion and yacht? The possibilities ran through her head and each second that passed by made her more and more anxious.

"It seems your grandmother was part Chinese, and so she wrote her will in it. I took it to a translator and this is what came of it." the woman took a long two-page file out of her desk. "When I read it, I was quite shocked; you see..., it very clearly says that she leaves everything in her power, to you."

Hoshiko's eyes went wide. "W-what? R-r-re-really?" She stuttered. But, seriously? Did her grandmother really leave her all that stuff?! What kind of stuff would it be too?!

"Yes. I contacted your mother previously; she agrees... You'll be attending the high school mentioned in the letter, and all the stuff she leaves, including the house, will all be given to you to move into with in the time space of two weeks." Seriously? Wow. Hoshiko's eyes widened even more than they already were.

She opened her mouth to speak, "So, I'll be moving their? With my family?" she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"No. You will be alone."

"But what about my family? What will happen to them? Wouldn't it be not very fair at all for me to get their possessions and for my family to have nothing?" Hoshiko was skeptical. What would happen to her family?!

"I'm positive that they won't mind-"

"That isn't fair!"

"Ms. Shinobu, please let me elaborate!"

"...."

"Thank-you. I have already thought through all that, your mother refuses to take hold of _any_ _of it_. You have to believe that she wishes you to take the fortune for she wants nothing to do with it. Don't worry-"

"HOW CAN I NOT?!"

"**Ms. Shinobu!**" the woman rose her voice. The underlining tone of it, though not straight-forward, told her to shut her gob for she was starting to run on thin threads.

Hoshiko cringed. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"_Thank-you._ I say **again**, don't worry," she paused, threatening Hoshiko to interrupt once more. "Your mother has said, 'She retains all items that she needs and wishes you to be happy while acquiring a highly valid education at a prestigious school.' And judging by that, I don't think your mother is needing of much worry." Mrs. Hamano ended her mini speech softly, casting a gentle, almost comforting, smile towards the teen in front of her.

"That's good," breathed out said teen.

The older woman smiled once again. "I'm glad,"

"I think this should sum today's meeting up. Shall I contact you again in the future?" Hoshiko grinned at Mrs. Hamano. The woman nodded, and flicked her wrists at her playfully as if to say 'shoo, shoo'.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· ` fast forward `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `

After coming home from her appointment with Mrs. Hamano, her father took her out to dinner. It was the kind that was semi-formal. So instead of just going in her jeans, T-shirt, sneakers, and a sweater, she wore nice dress-pants and a fit shirt with her somewhat-nice white turtle-neck. Although it _sounds_ like a nice outfit, the halfway ripped skater-shoes she wore with it immediately changes that assumption.

When she got home, her mother took her shopping and after spending hours their, it was late in the night, and her mother left her at the store because she had to answer a cell-phone call and planned with Hoshiko to meet at their destination station so at the end they could walk home together.

Hoshiko's grip on her purse tightened. She _hated_ taking the train unless she was in dire need. Places like these held creatures lower than the low-life. The scum of the Earth. Perverts, purse-snatchers, and drug addicts were the most popular company the train held at night. So when she climbed on and –only after securely buttoning up her coat and making sure her purse was held tightly, grabbed onto the over-head rail handles and prepared for a long ride, did finding a _clean_, _handsome_, _teenager_, that **certainly** didn't looked like he was any of the three she listed, it surprised her _greatly._

Hoshiko moved over towards him, hope entering her mind that maybe being near him would scare away the creeps.

"Hi." she say quietly, but loud enough for only him to turn his head at. The light flashed through the windows onto the bespectacled boy and as he typed hurriedly into his laptop. He gave an almost unnoticeable glance at her, not stopping in that brief moment to pause his typing.

Finally after a few minutes he decided to give her his time of day. '_Stupid __rich people' _was Hoshiko's only thought. The boy was clean, incredibly handsome, and even though he dressed casual, you could tell he belonged in a richer part of town. "What do you heed my attention for?" his voice was slightly deeper than average, and though his face didn't show, the skillfully covered up annoyance still lingered in his tone.

"If you haven't noticed, then people here aren't exactly gentleman material." she snipped at him. Seriously! Who did he think he was to give her that tone, and did you hear him? His earlier reply wasn't the most... _pleasant_ choice of words.

He sighed. Then gave up his attempt of trying to hold his laptop in his lap, talk to a stranger, and avoid being mugged all at once. "Most people can notice that fact. Which is precisely why most young ladies refuse to take such forms of transit."

"Oh yeah? Well I didn't have a choice, if I did do you honestly think I'd be _here?_ And besides, if it wasn't for me, you **pretty-boy** would be left to fend for yourself. Although you look like you can handle."

He smirked.

The announcer for the train told it's awaiting station and the boy stood up. "Nice to know. Here we shall part."

Hoshiko's eyebrow raised. Even though he was the perfect prince-charming type, he seemed... almost _evil_. He gave off a demeaning aura, and made you scared to be too close to him. His laptop was fancy-smancy too. He seemed like the type not to mess with. "And now your leaving me alone with the creep-o's? Nice to know that rich bast –people like you are so caring!" she yelled the last past as he was already walking, head held high, out the door.

Ugh.

Rich people are ultimately known as being _rich bastards._


	3. A Similar Face in a New Place

**A/N: I'm sorry to those few people who have taken interest in this story for not posting as much as I should. I'd be lying if I said I was too busy. Laziness is a real motivation killer. **

* * *

3.

Ouran High School... Host Club?.

Chapter 3.

When stepping out of the car, the thoughts of frightful possibilities ran themselves through Hoshiko's mind. What was she doing here, so far away from home? True, she had seen her parents earlier that day, but that didn't matter now! When waking up in the mornings to come, she'd be all alone –her mother wouldn't be there to greet her and send her off to school, and her father wouldn't be there at dinner after coming home from work... Everything was changing!

Taking a good look at the grand house, Hoshiko's eyes widened in surprise. The house wasn't a mansion. But one of those huge monster houses you see in the rich parts of town. The paint on the outside was light green, trimmed with pure black. Almost –almost, was it to be labeled a mansion. It had more then one floor, maybe more than two, and the small gardens surrounding it in the front were magnificent! Gorgeous red and purple flowers littered themselves along the edges while deep blue ones centered the inside.

She stepped out of the taxicab and grabbed her suitcases from the backseat. After lugging them to the front door, she threw them inside before stepping around them to explore the huge house.

"AHHHH!!" Hoshiko jumped in surprise after seeing someone in the house, other than herself. The person saw her too and screamed after the sudden shriek of Hoshiko.

Hoshiko breathed deeply. "COOL! I get maids too?!" the woman she had run into was wearing a uniform of a long black skirt and top and currently was carrying the vacuum.

"You must be the Lady's heir. I'm go inform the other's of your arrival. Leave your bags here, we'll take them to your room for you." Obviously, this woman had been here for awhile. She –wait. Heir?

"Heir? Since when?"

The woman took a deep breath. "Since you have been left everything in the Lady's will, you automatically become her heir. When you become of age, her art company will be entrusted into your hands to continue forth into your old age."

Oh. Well, now that that's been heard, _everything_ seem to be clearer. Suuurrreee.

"Miss, before we both forget, your school uniform is on your bed for the morning. And Miss?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"It is absolutely, _set. In. __**Stone.**_ That you are _**required**_ to wear that... outfit."

At this, Hoshiko didn't want to know. The thought of what the maid was implying scared the wits out of Hoshiko.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· ` fast forward `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `

In this area, she was what most would label a "commoner" since she came from a poor family. But with her newly gained money, her social ranking just went up tenfold.

After waking up the next day to her new alarm clock, she realized she wasn't in her own room, or on her own bed, or sleeping with her pillow, WHERE WAS SHE?!

Then it hit her. Hard.

She's rich.

A maid came into the room to make her Hoshiko was awake fully. "School starts in an hour, I woke you early just to make sure you got ready in time." the maid bowed, a traditional thing to do to show ones respect for another in their home. Then scurried out the door to leave Hoshiko to change.

After looking around the room, she realized she was on a silk-lined bed. The room wasn't very big, but enough to hold a big closet and a desk, other than the bed itself of course. On the bed laid a new laptop and beside it, her school uniform.

Getting out bed allowed the wooden flooring to slowly freeze and make her feet numb. The icy air nipped at her exposed skin, and the lack of blankets took away her warmth, making her so cold, she was fearing the chancing of turning into a human popsicle.

Grasping the soft material of the uniform in her hands, she saw that when looked at closely, the sunshine colored dress reminded you of a duck. A big, brightly colored yellow, _duck_. It was yellow, bright, _bright_, yellow, with puffed out shoulders and skirt. The cuffs on the wrists were white as well

She gagged. Would **normal** people actually wear this... excuse for an outfit to school?

Those nutty crazy bars!

That actually sounds yummy....

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· ` fast forward `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `

Hoshiko was _dragged_ out the car, literally. She showed up at the school, wearing the outrageous dress that was uniform for the school. The maid (as Hoshiko had learned her name was Inatsu) had made her ride in the limo that pulled up to school. When she opened the door to step out... that's when she got caught.

The girl the superintendent had apparently asked to show her around the school was ecstatic. Bubbly and blond, the only things she bothered to talk about was something along the lines of a special club. Hoshiko couldn't make out much of the girl's rambling but took note that every time the girl said 'club' her eyes would be so love-struck they practically turned into hearts themselves.

"What class am I in?" '_not yours I hope.' _Hoshiko couldn't help but to think.

"Superintendent-sama said, when he asked me earlier to show you around, the you would be in class 1-A. It's _such_ a shame too! I'm in class 2-C so it's a real bummer that we're not together! Just when we were getting long so well too!" After a few minutes of the girl's rambling, Hoshiko lost interest.

How _terrible_!" sarcasm dripped off every word Hoshiko rolled off her tongue.

"Yesterday, me and some of my friends went out shopping! Next time you should come with us! I bought some REALLY nice hot-pink nail-polish, so you should totally come over and we could GIVE EACH OTHER MAKEOVERS!!!" Horror flashed across Hoshiko's face before turning into the best emotionless face she could muster.

This continued on for a few minutes until...

"KYAAA!!! BROTHERLY LOVE!!!!!" Squeals were heard from around the corner of the hallway. Hoshiko turned to her escort, eyebrow arched in question. What was going on that made girls scream 'Brotherly Love'?

The girl grabbed Hoshiko's hand and dragged her towards the squeals. "It's the Hitachiin brothers! They're probably doing one of their 'brotherly acts'!" Okay. Now, Hoshiko _really _didn't want to know. 'Brotherly acts'? Did she even want to know? Probably not, it seems that these brothers were part of the club the girl was chattering about earlier. What was it? A...host...club?

"Who?!" Hoshiko's frantic question didn't have time to be answered because she was already being, literally, dragged away to see it.

They neared the corner just in time to see two red-headed dressed in the mandatory boys uniform, blue blazers and black slacks; twins, one holding the others chin close to their own, as if ready to kiss them, and the other with pink tinted cheeks and trying hard to look away.

"You know I would never leave you..." the one holding his twin's face cooed.

"H-Hikaru..." The atmosphere changed and with it came a sparkling aura around them.

Hoshiko flushed slightly. Her heart pounded in her chest upon seeing such..._suggesting_ things from these twin brothers.

She covered her face, "Is that even allowed?" she said. Her voice cracked a little.

"Oh course! I knew you'd love it too!" Hoshiko's escort cheered.

"It's so...."

"Amazing?!" the poor girl was off by _so_ much.

"Beautiful?!" another joined in.

"Marvelous?!"

"Shocking?!"

"Stunning?!"

"Stupendous--"

"...revolting." Hoshiko finished.

Instantly, the girls stopped. Hoshiko took big steps away, trying to get away quickly without alarming the fan-girls with any sudden movements. She held her breath, getting ready to bolt away without them noticing. The fan-girls subtly advanced.

The twins merely looked at one-another, slightly shocked, going by the minimally arched eyebrows. "You aren't swooning?" Hoshiko shook her head ferociously without daring to peel her eyes away from the closing-in pack of female students.

"I-It's incestuous! Such suggesting actions between brothers! It's –no offense– disgusting!" she paused, not wanting to upset them much further, but when she saw them and the unmoved expression on their faces, she continued. "If you feel so strongly for each other, please don't do such..._acts_

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· ` fast forward `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `

Hoshiko gasped for breath. The chase those girl gave her was mighty in almost all ways. She was finally able to trick them by running ahead, and sneaking into a classroom. She was still in said classroom, but funny enough, this was the classroom for class 1-A. The class she was to attend in the next 10 minutes. She walked around the room and chose a desk near the back. She clutched her small messenger bag that held her school stuff and slowly slid into a desk.

Seconds after sitting down, the door slid open and ever-so-loudly walked in the twins from earlier, pulling in tow a girlish looking boy, with short, light chocolate hair, and big, pretty eyes. The way the.. _person _stood too, it was a VERY girl-like pose.

"Ah, Kaoru? Isn't that the girl from this morning?" a mischievous smile flooded both twins faces.

"I must say, Hikaru, I think it is!" Their eyes glinted with evil.

The girl–**guy** held them back as the went to striding over to Hoshiko. Said person shook their head lightly before stating, "Not again." The smiles the boys wore only grew larger.

"But we wanna'," they chorused.

Hoshiko raised her eyebrow in question. "I'm assuming I'd rather not know." the girly-guy nodded. "Hey... you in the middle?" Hoshiko started, curiosity getting the best of her. He/she nodded.

"You're a girl, are you not?"

Shocked that I'd ever come to that conclusion, they obviously denied the fact. "H-H-How w-w-would you f-figure?" The one on the left spoke up. They paled as if they had seen a ghost.

"Girl posture, big, doe-like eyes, fragile hands, petite frame...?" Hoshiko rolled on stating the facts.

"Don't worry. Haruhi-san here is just girl-ish looking. That's why the females of this school are so attracted to her.... are you as well?" The one on the right took control of the situation.

Hoshiko's eyebrow arched. "If girls find that attractive they obviously haven't seen the outside world much." With that, Hoshiko grabbed her stuff and moved across the room into another desk from them.

The twins sighed and high-fived. Happy to get out of that question.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· ` fast forward `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `

The end of the day bell rang and students left their classes for the day. The girls ran out leaving the guys to only stare at them in annoyance. '_A host club? That's most likely to be after school... host clubs are usually for girls... BINGO! All the girls are going to a host club and that fact that the girls are swooning over the hosts is annoying them!' _This made perfect sense, didn't it?

Shallow girls only like guys based on looks.

Therefore, good-looking boys will have many, many fan-girls watching after them. If the girls find them charming, it only makes sense to benefit off them, right?

Not like Hoshiko was part of that crowd anyways...

The guys continued to snicker. One of them told another a joke and the guy guffawed loudly making random people around them look at them like they were crazy.

Just as Hoshiko had grabbed her stuff and left the classroom a girl popped out of no where.

"HI! My name's Naoko!"

"Uhhh... hi?" Hoshiko never was one to make friends easily.

"My friends ditched me!" Naoko complained, pushing aside a strand of jet black hair behind her ear. Even though it was in a pony-tail, the end of it only reaching bottom-neck on her, bangs hung low on her face, framing it and seemingly making her green –almost hazel, eyes pop against her pale skin. "I need someone to hang out with!" she whined.

"And that someone has to be me?" Hoshiko inquired.

The girl smiled. "Yes! Now come with me, I have something to show you since you're new." Then she grabbed Hoshiko's handed and dragged her along the hall as she skipped merrily down it.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· ` fast forward `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `

After being dragged down the hallway... Hoshiko gasped.

The door in front of her... right now... was the door from her dreams.

So weird... Could this be a sign? Could she have subconsciously known in her dreams that this door would effect her life dramatically? (If only she had known to run away right there and then and refused to come anywhere near this door in the future.)

Naoko's eyes widened. "This, my friend, behind this door, lays the Ouran High School Host Club. And here, you will have the time of your life."

The outside of the door was plain. It wasn't that pretty of a door, there were no cool swirls and funny-looking designs, but it was the same color as everything else in the hall, white. And there was no visible difference about from the other doors, but yet, she knew that this door was the door form her dreams. Opening a crack, a blindingly bright light rushed through. When opened fully, pink petals flew past them from a random blast of wind.

And when you focused on what lied _behind the light,_a familiar set of people chorused their welcome, "Hello~".

Hoshiko gasped once more. "I recognize this place..."

Naoko turned to Hoshiko, "Meet the Host Club!"

"Oh...." instantly, Hoshiko recognized one of the twins beside his brother.

"...it's **her**." the other one finished.

Naoko's sudden intake of breath could be heard beside Hoshiko. "They know you already?! HOW?!"

"They're in my class." was the only thing she was getting out of Hoshiko.

The one in the back of the group held a laptop at his side, wore a business suit and had a head of black hair accompanied with glasses...

"You're the guy from the subway the other day, hey? So this is where fancy-shmancy people like you go." Hoshiko laughed. The hosts and Naoko turned to her surprised.

"HUH?!" was all everyone else could say.

This sudden outburst drew attention to the fan-girls, sitting at tables waiting for the hosts to come to serve them.

Hoshiko turned to the guy. "Name?"

"Ootori Kyouya."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"Very."

"'Course."

"Shut up."

"As you wish." Hoshiko laughed. This little one-word conversation with Kyouya was funny.

"And you, are Shinobu Hoshiko, class 1-A, living alone in the mansion your grandmother, Shinobu Naomi, left to you in her will, high grades, bad record." he smirked. The light shone against his glasses funny so all you could see was the light reflecting off of it.

"What are you? A stalker?" actually, Hoshiko felt embarrassed someone she knew so little about practically knew everything about her almost down to her favorite color--

"Teal."

Hoshiko's eye's went wide. "Physic much?"

He ignored her as he walked over to an empty table, plopped his laptop on it, and started typing away. After a moment of watching him, she turned away and walked out of the door to the Host Club.

...

...

...

This had too much thinking involved for after-school.

* * *

**A/U: Usually my chapters are along 5-6 pages, but this one was 9. I wrote an extra bit because if I didn't, the story would be the boringest thing you would EVER read. The ending sucks, but I have to go to sleep now and if I was stuck to writing the ending tomorrow, it would be worse since now I'm in a writing mood!  
**

**A family friend is on her honey-moon right now and we're taking care of her dog. **

**It's a puppy. **

**Who likes bathes. -_-"**

**All thoughts and comments are appreciated! So if you think it's stupid, tell me why! If you think it is pretty good for a new author's story, tell me! **

**I usually write one-shot kinda stuff, or write a few chapters and give up from lack of inspriation.  
**

**_IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME AND MOST LIKELY THEY WILL BE USED._**


End file.
